


Winwin falls in love

by The_Dead_Angel



Series: WAYV Addams family! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Not Beta Read, but not really, its actually not that serious tbh, its cute, the yuwin date, they have swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dead_Angel/pseuds/The_Dead_Angel
Summary: When Winwin felt his normally dead heart, beat again. He knew he would die. His heart jumpstarted, beating loudly and strongly. And it’s all because of him.ora continuation and flashback to the Yuwin date in the Kunten Addams family auyou can read the first one or just this as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: WAYV Addams family! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Winwin falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! :D

When Winwin felt his normally dead heart, beat again. He knew he would die. His heart jumpstarted, beating loudly and strongly. And it’s all because of him. 

He walked with a bounce. His smile could light up the night and replace the moon. His hair a long, stark white, soft hair. His eyes, bright and happy. He stood over an open grave with no sadness or mourning. His clothes in pastels, something that would normally detest Winwin, made his attraction even stronger. His skin, smooth, soft, and beautiful. He’s perfect. 

Winwin watched from a distance, completely forgetting his task of collecting some herbs for Xioajun’s new potion. He simply watched and watched. It didn't feel right to him. To have something so perfect, something so beautiful, something so pure, away from him. But he stood there and didn't move. Winwin isn't a coward. Winwin is someone who likes to face things head-on with no help. Winwin doesn't do this. 

Yet now is different. Now he can’t just simply speak to the man that made him question his existence. Now he could only watch as a helpless fool. Maybe he is a helpless fool. 

“I can feel your eyes burning into me.” The man spoke. Winwin felt warm all over his body. His voice is beautiful too. Such a perfect sound from this perfect man. “I would prefer if you would stand beside me instead. Much easier to have a conversation that way, don't you think?”

That’s how it started, two men and an open grave.

Now they are here. 

After some embarrassing conversation between his date and his brother, their date finally started. They went nowhere, in particular, just walking around. The conversation flowed after some awkwardness and formalities. 

“It’s nice to know where you live.”

“What?” 

“Shit that sounds bad. Um I mean um- it’s nice to know where you live, like in how you live. I didn't expect that. So dark.”

“I like it.” 

“So do I. It’s nice, different.” Yuta looked at the other with a smile.

They continued talking throughout the night. Their hands brushed making Winwin blush. As they continued throughout the little town they ended up making a stop in a nearby bookstore. Yuta talked to the owner, a nice-looking man with pale skin and black hair. Winwin walked around the store looking for something new to read. The store has a pleasant feel, warm light, warm colors, and the smell of coffee and books filling the air. 

His fingers raked across the books, looking for that special something. As he kept going the books continued getting older and older, the spines getting more weathered and broken. At the end of the aisle, he pulled the last book out. The title couldn't even be read by how old it was, he turned the pages realizing that the pages were like new, the pages didn't contain much. Names, dates, and causes of death. Odd. He liked it. He planned on buying it. 

He went forward to the cashier. Yuta and him seemed to be in a heated discussion over things he couldn't hear. They stopped when he came closer, making Winwin even more curious. He put the book on the table, not noticing the widened eyes of his date and the redness of the cashier’s face. 

“Just this, please.” the other two looked at each other, then spoke simultaneously.

“You can’t buy that.”

“Shit Doyoung, why is that out there?”

“I didn't think anyone would find it, let alone buy it!” 

Winwin didn't know why this book was so special to them. He just wanted to buy it. 

“What’s your price?”

“It’s not for sale.” The cashier seemed dead set on this. Too bad, Winwin really wanted it. 

“What’s your price?” 

“It. Is. Not. For. Sale.” He said this with grit but gave smile at the end. They had an intense stare-down. Neither backing down. His date must’ve sensed this because he tried to end it by calming the other.

“Winnie, why don't you pick another book?” He smiled. How beautiful, how bright, how foolish to think that would distract Winwin. 

“No.” 

They continued to stare when finally, Yuta grabbed the book and put money in the table. Winwin looked at his date in confusion, while Doyoung looked at Yuta with anger. His face red and a twitch at his nose. 

“Yuta, what are you doing? Put that back.” 

“Why? Its mine anyway.” Now, this is odd, something so dark belonged to his pure man. Once again, Winwin became curious about this man. He had a fierce look in his eyes. Winwin may have just melted. “I have more copies of this anyway. Let a man have a book.” 

“Does he even know what those names mean?” Doyoung had an eyebrow raised. 

“I’ll tell him later, but now we have to go. Bye.” he gave one last smile and pulled winwin by his hand. 

They ran out of the store. Winwin smiled as he looked toward his date. Yuta was odd. While he seemed so pure, he had secrets and apparently owned a book of death.

“What was that about?”

“Winwin, I have some things to tell you. I hope don't think differently about me.” Yuta had sadness in his eyes, the book held tightly between his hands, his stance is nervous and shy. 

Winwin had excitement coursing through his veins, waiting to learn more about him. 

\----

“So, you went on a date with a known assassin, who cares? The real question is, is he cute?” When Winwin recounted his date to his brother-in-law, he knew that the other wouldn't care. Well, no one would in his family, but he wanted someone to share his excitement. “Tell me more about him. All I know so far is that he kills people. Well, that and Kun was so confused about your date that not even his trains could make him see clarity.”

They currently were in Ten’s garden. They sat and drank tea while Louis sat in Ten’s lap. The room had light, it was warm and hit his skin beautifully. But nothing was more beautiful than Yuta and the night they had together. 

Winwin knew that his brother’s dramatic, but not his much. He rolled his eyes and kept going. “Ten, Yuta took my breath away. When he held me I felt everything in the world go right. His hair is so soft, Louis would be jealous. I blush just thinking about how his lips felt against my cheek.” 

“He didn't kiss you?” Ten had an eye brow quirked up. 

“No. he was a gentleman. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. But, Ten, you don't understand, he is the perfect man for. I think I’m in love.” Ten smiled. Knowing how it was for him when he first met Kun. Winwin walked away shortly after some short conversation. He floated around the house like a ghost. 

“Uncle Sicheng?” When he turned, Yangyang was there. He had his striped sweater on and dark shorts. His hair messy. His eyes excited. “I wanted to know if you could help me with my sword skills?” 

“Of course.” Winwin took his hand and went on with his day as usual. 

  
  


\---

Sweat had been everywhere. They didn't stop. Swords clashed as the rest of the family looked on. Ten sat under the umbrella, sunglasses on with a smirk. Kun stood with him, hands tightly interlocked. He looked on with calculating eyes, face cold. Lucas carried the umbrella, he looked on in glee. Renjun and Xiaojun sat at the table talking quietly about the ingredients they were missing for their potion, looking at the others every so often. Yangyang watched jumping every so often in excitement over watching his uncle. 

“Is that the best you could do Yuta? You killed people and you cant even attack me properly.” Winwin taunted the other. Yuta had cold eyes when he heard this. Moving quickly and swiftly.

He attacked the others leg and Winwin quickly fell to the ground. Yuta pointed his sword between the others eyes. His stance not moving. Yangyang gasped, Renjun and Xiaojun didn't even pat attention, Lucas still looked on with glee, Ten looked to his husband, and Kun, well Kun couldn't look any happier. 

“I think he’ll fit in properly.” Kun said with admiration. 

“Do you yield?” Yuta spoke low. Winwin had fallen in love. 

“Yes.” Yuta smiled and helped Winwin up. He kept his arms around the others neck. “You did well. I think my brother likes you now that he knows you can kick my ass.” Yuta laughed with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh really?” He moved closer faces inches apart. “I’m happy he likes me but I don’t know if he’ll like me after this.” 

“He won’t, but I will.” They moved closer and Winwin groaned. “That’s a bruise.” 

“I’m sorry, love, I get competitive with a sword in my hands.” 

“Oh I bet. My body feels like it’s been through hell and back. I haven’t felt this great since I was 16.” 

“You want me to make you feel better?” Yuta had a smirk on his face and fun in his eyes. 

“Hey lovebirds! We’re leaving. If you want to continue fighting, just don't die.” 

The walked as a single body while Yangyang lagged behind trying to stay and watch his uncle. Xiaojun and Renjun walked slowly, still talking. Leaving Yuta and Winwin. When they looked at each other only one thing was on their minds. 

“Another round?” 

“Please.” 

They reached for their swords and moved in circles around each other. They moved in harmony with each other. Swords clashing, feets moving faster than eyes could see, bruises formed, laughs between strikes. Everything is perfect. 

Winwin never did things like this. He’s happy he did, he found the perfect man and knew that this is what he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twt! @singsungshine  
> half a beautiful day/night!  
> leave a kudos/comment!! i love you all!!! <3


End file.
